Running
by Amaries2000
Summary: Tohru and Kyo are about to be intimate for the first time. Overwhelmed, Tohru runs, leaving a confused Kyo behind. This is a based-off-the-original anime/manga hybrid.
1. Tohru

This won't be a particularly long fic but I'm still testing the waters. Here is part 1, I hope you enjoy!

**Tohru**

Kyo pressed his lips against Tohru's and she kissed him back. It began the same way all of their kisses did; it was tender, sweet and stirred the butterflies in Tohru's stomach. Nothing in the world made Tohru feel as safe and as special as a kiss from the boy who loved her. The boy who she in return had given her own heart.

Tohru melted against Kyo's lean frame and he circled his arms around her lower back, pressing her closer. Tohru sighed against Kyo's mouth and breathed the familiar scent of grass, cinnamon, and home. Hypnotized by the concoction, Tohru curled her fingers through Kyo's hair and balancing on tiptoes, deepened the kiss. A gentle growl escaped Kyo as he parted Tohru's lips with his tongue and warily tested the waters. He tasted like cinnamon and it aroused something in Tohru she had never experienced.

The couple inched backward towards Kyo's bed and when the backs of Tohru's knees hit the mattress, she allowed Kyo to lower her onto her back. The two kissed as though fevered, tongues dancing, hands roaming, hearts pounding and bodies reacting in new ways. Tohru was unprepared for the effect she was having on Kyo and when she understood what was happening she put her hands on his chest and pushed him onto the floor.

"Tohru?" Kyo said.

It was so hot in the room, Tohru felt she were on fire and suffocating. Air. She needed fresh air.

"Tohru?" Kyo said again, gazing up at her from the floor with dilated pupils in his vermilion eyes. His chest rapidly rose and fell as he worked to steady his breath. "What's the matter?"

Tohru's eyes filled with tears when she heard his concern. "I'm so sorry, Kyo," she told him. Then she fled from the room.

**To be continued...**

We writers love to know when our work is appreciated, so if you like what you read please review! Thank you :)


	2. Kyo

**Kyo**

What had he done? He had no idea but it must have been something terrible to make Tohru run from him. He would be the first to admit he had done a lot of dumb shit in his lifetime. When he had first met Tohru he said a lot of mean things, hurt her feelings for no good reason but to protect himself. He had often done those things without realizing it, is that what had happened now?

Kyo looked down at the tent in his pants, loathing himself. He slammed his fist against the hardwood floor and winced as a splinter lodged itself into his skin. "Dammit," he muttered, pushing himself up off of the floor, groaning at all his discomfort.

He wanted to go after Tohru. If he could just hold her, calm her down, apologize for whatever it was he had done, he was sure everything would be alright. Then he considered the way she had looked at him after she pushed him onto the floor. Her eyes had been filled with fear before erupting into tears. Because of him.

For the first time since his curse had been broken, Kyo felt the way he had when his monster form took over. Particularly the night Master had let the monster out and Tohru had gone after him. The fear in her eyes then had shown up again only this time Kyo wasn't a monster, he was himself. Or so he thought. Had he really gotten so carried away with what they were doing that he lost control?

Tohru meant more to him than anyone ever had. Just the idea of losing her after everything they had been through made it difficult to breathe. He needed air. Kyo opened his window and climbed out onto the roof. He sat down above Tohru's bedroom and picked at his splinter, desperately searching his memory for the moment where he screwed things up.

**Part 3 coming soon...**

We writers love to know when our work is appreciated, so if you like what you read please review! Thank you :)


	3. Tohru and Yuki

**Tohru and Yuki**

"Tohru, is everything okay?" Shigure said, eyeing Tohru over his newspaper at breakfast the next morning. "You've been awfully quiet," he added.

"Oh, I'm fine, really. I just didn't sleep too well, that's all," Tohru assured him.

It wasn't a lie, she hadn't slept much at all that night. She had laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if Kyo were on the other side. The thought had comforted her enough to allow her to eventually doze off into a restless sleep. She had dreamed of Kyo. About what would have happened if she had stayed in that bedroom and she woke up longing for his touch.

Tohru sipped her tea, each small sound making her eyes dart towards the kitchen door in case Kyo came through.

"Well, I suppose my book won't write itself," Shigure said. "Tohru, if you need anything, anything at all, I'm here to listen, okay?"

Tohru smiled and nodded. "I know Shigure, thank you."

Shigure passed Yuki as he left the room with the suggestion that Yuki brush his hair.

"The nerve," Yuki said, sitting at the breakfast table opposite Tohru. "Spends all day every day in a robe and tells me I look messy." Yuki picked up his chopsticks. "How are you this morning, Tohru?"

Tohru couldn't help but smile. She liked that Yuki had dropped the formality when he addressed her. It made her feel like their relationship had grown into something special. He was more comfortable around her now and the pair were better friends than they had ever been. Which is why it was harder now for Tohru to hide her true emotions from him.

She opened her mouth to say that she was fine but instead a horrible sob broke out from her throat. Tohru buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Tohru?" Yuki moved next to Tohru and slowly lowered her hands. He handed her a napkin. "Tohru, what's the matter?" He surveyed the space at the table where Kyo usually sat and appeared to reach a realization. "Where's Kyo?"

The sound of his name brought on fresh tears. "I don't think he's coming down," she said, dabbing her eyes with the napkin.

Yuki frowned. "Why not, what happened, what did he do?"

Alarmed, Tohru shook her head. "He didn't do anything, it's all my fault."

"What is?"

"I ...ran from him." Tohru looked at her own hands as if they were strangers. "How could I run from him?"

"Tohru, what did he do?" Anger fringed Yuki's voice.

"Nothing. It was me. We were...kissing and I got scared." Tohru forced a laugh. "I feel terrible."

Comprehension bloomed on Yuki's face as he pieced together what had happened. "You ran?"

Tohru blushed a fierce shade of puce and nodded. "I pushed him off the bed and ran. He must hate me." The thought made her heartache.

A smile twitched at the corner of Yuki's mouth. "He doesn't hate you. Trust me, he couldn't even if he wanted to. He loves you more than he knows how to handle."

Tohru sniffled. "Really?"

"Of course. That's why he gets even more stupid when he's around you." Yuki took the napkin and wiped Tohru's cheeks dry while she giggled. "And you need to tell him how you're feeling. The truth."

Tohru looked into Yuki's warm, amethyst eyes, his words igniting a memory of another time she had been scared. She had been terrified but she had made it through and because of that had gained something so precious she would not let fear threaten to take it from her again.

"I will," she decided aloud. "But first there is something I need to do."

**Part 4 coming soon!**

We writers love to know when our work is appreciated, so if you like what you read, please review! Thank you :)


	4. Kyo and Kyoko

**Author's Note:** A special thank you to those who have left such kind reviews. It makes me so happy that you are enjoying this story. This is a short one but I have been brainstorming ideas for a longer fic that I hope to start writing very soon. Thank you for the feedback :)

**Kyo**

Kyo had woken up early that morning to visit Kyoko's grave. The orange tulips stood out brightly against the granite headstone. He had made it a habit to leave these specifically since she had been fascinated with his hair color when she was alive. Kyo had hated his orange hair back then but had a newfound appreciation now. That had everything to do with Tohru.

"Hey, Kyoko," Kyo said, shoving his hands deep inside his pants pockets, eyes focused on the ground. "You asked me to protect Tohru, and I've been keepin' my promise but...something happened." Kyo took a deep breath. "I know what you're thinking. 'You screwed up, fix it, kid.'" Kyo chuckled.

"And you're right. At one time I wouldn't have known if I could. I would have thought I wasn't good enough or strong enough. But now I know that I am. Kyoko, I don't know what stupid thing I did this time or why she looked at me the way she did but I promise I won't run away this time." Kyo wiped his damp eyes with the back of a hand. He then placed it atop the headstone and said "Do me a favor, huh? If you see Tohru, tell her she can talk to me. Whenever she's ready, I'll be there to listen."

As Kyo took a moment of silence a sudden breeze tousled his hair. Coincidence most likely but Kyo smiled at the headstone through tears, choosing to believe Kyoko was there with him. "I miss you," he said. Then he turned away from the headstone and began the walk home.

Yuki was watching television when Kyo entered the room. He looked at Kyo quickly before avoiding Kyo's eyes.

"She told you." It wasn't a question. Kyo wasn't surprised, Yuki was one of Tohru's best friends and they lived under the same roof. Still, even though Yuki and himself were now on good terms that didn't mean he wanted him knowing everything that transpired in his relationship.

"Not the details," Yuki said.

"Where is she?" Kyo asked.

"She went to visit her mother," Yuki said.

Kyo nodded, unsurprised by the answer. He sighed, scratched the back of his head and lowered himself down near Yuki to watch TV.

"She loves you more than anything, you know?" Yuki said, eyes still focused on the television set.

"Is that right?" Kyo turned to look at Yuki.

Yuki nodded, still not making eye contact with Kyo. "Why do you think she's so afraid?"

"Huh?" What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Yuki finally turned to look at Kyo. "Stupid Cat," he said with an eye roll.

**Final part coming soon!**

We writers love to know when our work is appreciated, so if you like what you read, please review! Thank you :)


	5. Tohru and Kyo

**Author's Note:** I want to again thank all of you who have reviewed this story. The compliments mean so much! This is the final part of this fic but you can expect more Furuba stories from me in the future. Happy reading!

**Tohru and Kyo**

The night was falling when Tohru walked up the path to the house. She had been out much later than she'd anticipated and it wasn't until now she realized she hadn't called to let her housemates know. Just a quick pang of guilt and then she let it go. She was so tired after all the visits she had made that she didn't have the energy to keep it up. Instinctually, Tohru looked up to the roof, knowing before she saw him that Kyo would be there. She watched as his form moved from laying down to a crouch and then he was climbing down towards the ground.

"Tohru!" He called out with relief in his voice. He ran towards her and when he was ten feet away he stopped, chest heaving. "Tohru, I'm so sorry," his voice cracked on the last syllable and it was this that triggered Tohru's own tears. He fell to his knees, hands palm down in the grass. "I'm so sorry," he said again.

Tohru closed the distance between them and lowered herself to her own knees in front of him. For several moments they just looked at one another, listening to the music of the crickets in the lawn and the wind through the trees.

"I went to see Hana," Tohru finally said.

Kyo appeared confused but he waited for her to continue.

"And Uo," Tohru added. "Uo especially had some...colorful advice. But really they both told me the same thing; that it's scary loving someone so much. This is scary, Kyo but if I trust you with my heart and you trust me with yours, then I don't need to ever be afraid. I visited mom and saw you had been there. Those tulips were beautiful, mom loved them. Thank you for going to see her." Tohru laced her fingers through Kyo's hair. His scalp was like ice.

"How long were you on the roof?" Tohru's voice wobbled with worry.

Kyo shrugged his shoulders and lifted his eyes to the level of hers. "Not long after you left this morning. And I would have waited forever if that's how long it took for you to come back to me."

Tohru sniffled. "I wasn't trying to avoid you. I was afraid, Kyo. I've never loved anyone this much and I've never been so...close to someone the way we were yesterday. I've never...I mean..." Tohru continued to mumble.

Kyo now engulfed Tohru's hands in his, looking relieved. "Tohru, you call the shots, here. We don't do anything you aren't ready for, okay? We'll slow things down."

Tohru shook her head and felt her face burn. "That's not what I want. Kyo, I am ready and that terrifies me. What if I'm no good?"

A smile spread across Kyo's entire face making his eyes twinkle like water in sunlight. He was beautiful when he smiled and Tohru was so happy she got to see it more often now that his curse was broken.

"No good? That's impossible. And I'm scared too," Kyo admitted.

"You mean you haven't..." Tohru trailed off, closing her mouth tight when she saw the quizzical expression on Kyo's face.

"Are you forgetting I was cursed?"

"I know, I just thought that maybe you and Kag-"

"Don't say it," Kyo warned.

Tohru giggled.

"When it happens it'll be the first time for both of us and I am way too arrogant to believe we'll suck at it." Kyo tucked a loose lock of hair behind Tohru's ear and kissed her temple.

The butterflies returned. They rarely left when Kyo was around and as much as she loved them she wanted to feel what she had the day before. Something a little less delicate, a bit less innocent. She couldn't take Uo's advice; just the thought made her skin burn with embarrassment. Maybe someday.

Tohru scooted herself between Kyo's thighs, draped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Tender at first, then fiercer. His long fingers tangled themselves in her hair and again his tongue danced with hers. Kyo lowered Tohru onto her back, the grass a soft cushion beneath her. She could again feel the effect she was having on him as he positioned himself over her. His eyes were dark but the question in them was clear.

"Yes," Tohru said. And this time, knowing there was nothing to fear, she didn't run.

**The end. **

Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this story I would love to know, please review! :)


End file.
